


1- Thou Shalt Have No Other Gods Before Me

by blackazuresoul



Series: Covenant [1]
Category: Trinity Blood
Genre: Angst, Gen, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 04:45:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackazuresoul/pseuds/blackazuresoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Ten Commandments-- laws or guidelines?</p>
<p>A/N: Obvious religious overtones and some liberties were taken with the interpretation of the Commandments. Darker slants have been firmly nailed into place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1- Thou Shalt Have No Other Gods Before Me

Abel knew it was wrong, knew it went against the tenets of faith he vehemently professed to uphold as part and parcel of his penance for past iniquities. Devotion to an ancient dogma that was purposed to cleanse his soul– to purge the sin of his birth.  
  
He’d gone through the daily motions, wore the cloth of a holy man, focused his heart on the professions of the New Covenant; even took a vow of poverty. Yet the promises of redemption The Christ vowed to those that followed him greyed around the edges, twisted to suit those that called themselves His representatives on what was left of Earth.  
  
A new God had shown his beautiful face– the face that Abel saw when he dared to look in the mirror. A face that mocked him and his want to atone for the monster he truly was; the creature he’d denied. His twin. The other half of his soul.  
  
To destroy this God, Abel would destroy himself, destroy the deity his brother had hotly protested lived within him. The Earth would either be reborn in fire, as God had predicted, or it would perish in ash; along with the false religion that had managed to survive Armageddon.  
  
Abel had begun his forty days in the wilderness.


End file.
